1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for uniformly and economically vaporizing liquefied petroleum gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric vaporizers for vaporizing liquefied petroleum gas are known. Such units employ electric resistance heaters which are directly immersed in storage tanks for the liquefied petroleum gas or which are immersed in a liquid bath to heat the liquid bath which in turn, heats the liquefied petroleum gas to vaporize the same. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,166,922; 2,193,066 and 2,775,683; all disclose the use of electric resistance heaters for vaporizing liquefied petroleum gas, the resistance heaters enclosed directly in the storage tank holding the liquefied petroleum gas. U.S. Pat. No. 2,348,546 discloses an electric vaporizer in an installation adjacent the liquefied petroleum gas tank through which the liquefied petroleum gas is fed. Direct heating of liquefied petroleum gas described by the above references creates a safety hazard. Additionally, the high temperature of a heating element directly in contact with the liquefied gas causes excessive cracking of the liquefied petroleum gas.
Indirect heating of liquefied petroleum gas by water baths, oil baths or other such means performs well when high vaporization capacity is needed; however, for low or medium vaporization capacities such units are both uneconomical and inefficient.